


Il nome di un'anima

by Martiverse



Series: Le Promesse della Strega [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dangerous Blowjob, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Smut, Van Helsing McCree, ahahah, halloween terror au, kinky monster sex, wink wink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: Il demone gliel'aveva detto ed era una cosa stupida, oh, così stupida da fare!Consegnare il proprio nome ad un cacciatore era come porgere i polsi per farsi ammanettare, scoprirsi il petto e mostrare alla sua pistola dove far affondare il proiettile nella carne.Gliel'aveva detto senza indugio, la bocca piena di denti tirata in un sorriso del tutto innaturale e le gengive rosse come il sangue. Anche i suoi occhi erano carmini, brillanti come se ogni capillare al suo interno fosse esploso riempiendogli le iridi di sangue. Le sue pupille erano due capocchie di spilli annegate in quel fiume di morte e gli si erano inchiodate al cuore facendogli trattenere il fiato."Genji" Jesse lo vedeva per quello che era senza difficoltà; lui aveva la vista.♥ McGenji - Oni Genji/Van Helsing McCree





	Il nome di un'anima

**S** apeva il suo nome.  
Il demone gliel'aveva detto ed era una cosa stupida, oh, così stupida da fare!  
Consegnare il proprio nome ad un cacciatore era come porgere i polsi per farsi ammanettare, scoprirsi il petto e mostrare alla sua pistola dove far affondare il proiettile nella carne.  
Di molti dei demoni che aveva ucciso McCree non era mai neanche riuscito a scoprire l'identità, poichè era molto più facile ucciderli che farsi donare il controllo della loro anima. Ed ucciderli non era una passeggiata.  
_Genji_.  
Gliel'aveva detto senza indugio, la bocca piena di denti tirata in un sorriso del tutto innaturale e le gengive rosse come il sangue. Anche i suoi occhi erano carmini, brillanti come se ogni capillare al suo interno fosse esploso riempiendogli le iridi di sangue. Le sue pupille erano due capocchie di spilli annegate in quel fiume di morte e gli si erano inchiodati al cuore facenogli trattenere il fiato.  
Jesse lo vedeva per quello che era senza difficoltà; lui aveva _la vista._ Poteva sbirciare senza difficoltà oltre le sue illusioni e, nonostante quel viso sembrasse una maschera, sapeva che quello era il vero aspetto del demone. Qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe visto un ragazzo come gli altri senza rendersi conto del pericolo...  
_Genji_.  
Nessuno gli aveva mai consegnato il proprio nome.  
Jesse ancora teneva la pistola puntata contro il suo viso di porcellana, così statico nel suo sorriso, così inquietante nella sua brillantezza. L'indice era sul grilletto e continuava a carezzarlo così come carezzava il pensiero della morte. I suoi proiettili avrebbero potuto ucciderlo, non erano semplice metallo. Era stata la Strega in persona a crearli.  
Eppure...  
"Perchè non lo usi?" chiese il demone alludendo al proprio nome. La sua voce uscì roca, stranamente metallica, ma il tono era gioviale. Non sembrava aver paura della morte, nè delle conseguenze della sua folle azione "O sei un cacciatore vecchio stile, di quelli che preferiscono sparare e vedere il sangue?"  
"Mi scuserai" rispose Jesse facendo ondeggiare leggermente la canna della pistola "Ma non credo che sia il tuo vero nome."  
Il sorriso del demone salì ancora e le guance biance gli fecero assottigliare gli occhi.  
"Non è molto carino... rifiutare così un regalo tanto prezioso..."  
Si passò una mano attorno al collo liberandolo dalla piccola mantella grigia. La stoffa scivolò a terra e subito le sue dita si arrampicarono sulla fibbia che teneva ancorata la placca di metallo al suo petto.  
Vestiva come un combattente. Era un campanello di allarme che continuava a suonare nella testa di Jesse. Il demone aveva una spada legata dietro la schiena ed una al fianco ma non le sfiorò. Invece la placca di metallo cadde a terra con clangore scoprendo un petto altrettanto chiaro, coperto di intricati tatuaggi rossi e neri. Sotto la pelle poteva vedere la tenue luce rossa dove batteva il suo cuore e sarebbe stato così facile, maledizione! Così facile sparargli!  
"Ma ti perdono la diffidenza" sorrise il demone facendosi una croce sul cuore con l'indice "in buona fede... perchè sei _carino_..."  
Anche quando chiudeva le labbra la bocca rimaneva aperta in due lunghi fori sulle guance. Le piccole protuberanze rosse ancorate alla base della sua mascella sembravano quasi un altro paio di zanne più rosse e ferine saltategli fuori dalle labbra. O un altro paio di corna, come quelle che gli adornavano la fronte.  
Avrebbe potuto sparare. Avrebbe dovuto.  
E se quello fosse stato il suo vero nome avrebbe anche potuto ordinargli di estrarre la spada ed uccidersi, di smettere di respirare ed abbandonarsi alla morte.  
Non abbassò l'arma ma al contempo aprì la bocca e stette al suo gioco.  
"Se questo è il tuo nome... consegnami le tue armi, _Genji"_ disse, e la luce sul petto del demone d'improvviso si fece più forte. Genji si portò una mano sul cuore quasi piantandosi le unghie nella carne, come se l'uso del suo nome gli stesse provocando del dolore fisico, ma tenne i suoi occhi di sangue fissi su McCree e non perse il sorriso.  
"Carino _e_ intelligente" commentò.  
Di scattò alzò una mano per afferrare l'elsa della spada che portava ancorata dietro la schiena e Jesse subito scosse la pistola per fargli capire che aveva ancora il suo cuore sotto tiro.  
"Sei tu che hai chiesto..." rise il demone.  
La spada uscì dal fodero con un frinire metallico e l'attimo successivo Genji ne strinse la lama con le dita, porgendone l'elsa al suo cacciatore.  
"Ecco a te... tutto quello che vuoi..." il suo tono era come colla, impastava i timpani e appesantiva il cuore. Il braccio in cui Jesse stava stringendo la pistola cominciava a stancarsi.  
Con la mano libera Jesse afferrò l'elsa della katana e la scagliò dietro di sé, a terra, porgendola poi di nuovo per afferrare la seconda spada e riservargli lo stesso trattamento.  
Erano mesi che era sulle tracce di quell'oni. Aveva seguito le sue orme come briciole di pane atttraverso città e boschi, fino a che non era giunto fin là, in quel bordello all'altro capo del mondo.  
Dal piano di sotto arrivava il suono di musica e risate, l'odore forte d'oppio e incenso, ma la porta rossa della stanza teneva tutto fuori. Erano come bloccati in un altra dimensione fatta di drappi di seta e tappeti persiani, dove sulle pareti vi erano costosi ventagli decorativi dagli stessi colori del volto del demone. Rosso, bianco e nero... tutto intorno a loro era ridotto ad una scala in tre colori e Jesse aveva pagato una fortuna per scegliere quel ragazzo tra i molti. Se lo poteva permettere, la Strega gli avrebbe restituito molto di più alla consegna della sua testa.  
"C'è altro..." il demone non aveva mai sbattuto gli occhi "...che posso fare per te, cacciatore?"  
Soffoca. Ucciditi. Muori nel tuo stesso sangue. L'odore d'incenso era dolce e la musica soave.  
Genji era il suo vero nome ed era una parola che gli aveva donato. Non si era solo tolto l'armatura di metallo per scoprire il proprio cuore... aveva stretto la propria anima tra le dita e se l'era strappata dal petto per porgergliela con cinque sillabe.  
_Genji._ Se lo ripeteva in mente arrotolandosi ogni lettera sulla lingua, pregustandone il sapore e facendo correre ogni suono tra i denti.  
Lo disse di nuovo, ad alta voce, e scorse una scintilla di ebbro divertimento nelle fini pupille del mostro. Il suo petto brillò illuminando la semi oscurità della stanza.  
"Dimmi, cacciatore..." sussurrò "qual'è il tuo ordine?"  
La bocca di Jesse era secca, la sua gola non osava far uscire alcun suono. Aprì le labbra ma non disse niente ed il demone sorrise avvicinandosi d'un passo. Poteva leggergli la mente? Forse.  
Jesse aveva imparato a veder oltre le illusioni che i mostri si tessevano adosso ma non riusciva a percepirne i poteri e le doti come sapeva far la Strega.  
Le mani del demone si posarono contro il braccio che ancora teneva teso, stringendo la pistola. La carezza velata delle sue dita contro la stoffa della giacca fu leggerissima, mentre si trascinava avanti avvicinandosi a lui come in un passo di danza. I suoi polpastrelli sul petto, a scavare sotto la bandana rossa, sotto l'orlo della giacca, a cercare di farsi spazio tra i bottoni della camicia.  
La pistola era ancora puntata in aria ma non stava mirando più a nessuno. Il demone era ormai stretto al suo petto, pericoloso come un serpente ma ammaestrato come un cane. Avrebbe potuto fermarlo in qualsiasi momento...  
"Non ti ho ordinato questo..." disse Jesse, ma la voce gli uscì meno convinta di quanto avrebbe voluto. Dal piano di sotto salì una risata, seguita da degli osceni commenti d'apprezzamento detti ad alta voce. Qualcuno avrebbe speso le sue monete per una notte di sesso. Jesse aveva già pagato.  
"Ah no?" i bottoni della sua camicia si aprirono uno dopo l'altro, le mani gelide del demone si insinuarono sotto la stoffa trascinandosi lentamente sulla pelle del suo petto, contornando ogni cicatrice. Le sue unghie erano nere e si sovrapposero perfettamente ai cinque piccoli sfregi che aveva sul pettorale sinistro, tanto che Jesse potè quasi immaginarlo mentre scavava riaprendo la pelle, cercando di strappargli il cuore... ma non lo fece. Le dita passarono oltre, salirono sul collo. Una lingua rossa e biforcuta uscì dalla fessura tra le zanne che aveva al posto dei canini e con essa si leccò le labbra così fini e precise da parer dipinte. "Puoi sempre darmi l'ordine di fermarmi..."  
Quella stessa lingua si premette contro il pomo d'Adamo di Jesse, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena e d'istinto sollevò il braccio metallico, quello che la strega gli aveva donato, per stringere i capelli di Genji e tirargli indietro la testa.  
Precauzione, aveva incontrato troppi mostri dediti a recidegli la carotide coi denti.  
...ma la differenza fu che quando strattonò la testa di Genji lui emise un gemito, per gli dei, un gemito così lungo, alto e sensuale. Fu tutto un vibrare di corde vocali che, nonostante le labbra contratte, trovò sfogo dai fregi sulle sue guance ed uscì riempiendo la testa di McCree di null'altro che vuoto. E il suo nome. Il suo nome. Genji. _Genji._  
La mano destra abbandonò la pistola nella fondina per stringersi dietro alla nuca del demone affondando i polpastrelli nei capelli corti e lucidi, come erba coperta di petrolio. Fu il suo turno di inclinargli la testa per arrivare a carezzare quel collo di porcellana e stavolta sentì il gemito di Genji vibrargli contro le labbra. Saper di potergli ordinare _qualsiasi cosa_ era un pensiero perverso ed eccitante, metteva nelle sue mani troppo potere per non riempirgli il corpo d'adrenalina. Imporsi sarebbe stato così semplice ma non avrebbe dovuto, non con lui, non con uno _come lui._  
Ma non era forse la sua natura a rendere tutto così attraente?  
Quando lo baciò dovette inclinare la testa più del dovuto e le zanne del demone gli sollevarono il labbro superiore, grattando contro le sue gengive e sfregandogli sui denti. Non c'era niente di umano in lui, nonostante l'apparenza potesse a tratti essere ingannevole. La sua lingua si avvolse attorno a quella di Jesse, serpente sulla preda, stringendola nella sua biforcazione prima di ritirarsi e lasciarla andare. La sua saliva aveva un sapore strano, come d'inchiostro.  
"Perchè lo stai facendo?" ansimò Jesse prima di perdersi di nuovo sulla sua bocca.  
La risata del demone sgorgò tra le loro lingue, una delle sue mani scese stringendosi contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Jesse.  
"Per lo stesso motivo per cui non mi hai ancora fermato..." mormorò Genji al suo orecchio, grattando il lobo con gli incisivi appuntiti. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto strapparlo. Le sue zanne erano d'avorio affilato come una lama, resistenti, lucide e letali. Ma non voleva. Non lo faceva.  
"E' affascinante pensare che la mia vita sia nelle tue mani... non avere il controllo..." continuò Genji. Il palmo della mano ruotava lentamente tra le gambe di Jesse, accomodandosi attorno al gonfiore nei suoi pantaloni. Ogni suo movimento partiva veloce e finiva lento, come le sue frasi, il suo parlare... dettava il suo tempo nonostante dovesse esser lui quello soggiogato "Cacciatori e demoni, ah! Siamo bravi ad ucciderci... ma sono curioso" la mano si strinse. Jesse serrò i denti in bocca soffiando fuori un gemito. Le sue dita si contrassero contro la schiena di Genji scavando solchi con le unghie tra i fasci di muscoli e nervi, ma il demone non si lamentò. Tutt'altro. Come un gatto che fa le fusa piegò la testa per strusciarla sotto al collo di Jesse, lasciando che la sua barba fitta gli raschiasse la pelle.  
"Potresti uccidermi..." gli sussurrò in un orecchio. Ogni sua parola colava come miele sui timpani, tutto ciò che usciva dalle sue labbra sembrava un avances. Non c'era alcun timore nel suo tono. Era un guerriero, Jesse sapeva che aveva ragione... ma era proprio quello il punto. Era il pensiero di poter afferrare la morte per mano e danzarvi assieme un tango sensuale che lo eccitava; il pericolo e il suo fascino. Avrebbe mentito dicendo che non era la stessa esatta ragione per cui quella situazione gli stava facendo ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
Genji abbassò lo sguardo per poter far scattare la cintura. _Clack_. E non si limitò ad aprirla. Strinse la fibbia d'argento ed alzò lo sguardo su McCree mentre la tirava, facendola scorrere tra i passanti con una lentezza smisurata. Jesse deglutì senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da quelli del demone. Il suo sorriso fisso. Le pupille a spillo.  
" _Potrei_ ucciderti..." mormorò Genji, ma per provare che non ne aveva alcuna intenzione si passò la cintura attorno al collo e porse l'estremità libera a Jesse. Guidò le sue mani nell'afferrarla e nel passare l'estremità di cuoio sotto il teschio di metallo della fibbia. Poi, senza che Jesse dovesse far niente, fece scattare indietro il collo e la fibbia salì di scatto stringendoglisi attorno al collo. Il teschio d'argento sbattè contro il suo pomo d'Adamo senza fargli battere ciglio.  
"Quindi dimmi, cacciatore... sei curioso quanto me?"  
Non era solo curioso, era ebbro di potere. Il cappio attorno al collo del demone, il suo cuore così esposto, il possesso della sua anima... Jesse McCree non aveva mai avuto così tanta infulenza su un altro essere vivente prima d'ora. D'improvviso capiva la calma sicurezza con cui la Strega dettava i suoi ordini, suggerendoli dolcemente come se fossero semplici consigli.  
Chiunque le dovesse qualcosa sapeva che era anche capace di riprendersi ogni dono con la stessa rapidità con cui li dispensava e tutti obbedivano, quieti.  
Ma Genji non avrebbe potuto riprendere la sua libertà neanche volendo. Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto o detto, Jesse avrebbe sempre potuto controllarlo usando il suo vero nome. Il suo fascino era quello di un uragano... sapeva che era letale, ma aveva il potere d'ingabbiare i venti.  
Jesse strinse la cintura e la strattonò in avanti. Genji barcollò aggrappandosi alla sua giacca e subito gliela sfilò dalle spalle, lasciando che gli si adagiasse sulle braccia. Le loro labbra collisero in un bacio che fece uscire una flebile risata dalle guance aperte del demone.  
Di nuovo la bocca di Jesse si riempì dell'amaro sapore d'inchiostro ed i molteplici denti del mostro gli strusciarono sulla lingua, minacciando di graffiarla.  
McCree strinse la cintura tirandolo più vicino a sé e subito sentì la mano del demone insinuarsi sotto alla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni. I polpastrelli erano freddi come il marmo contro il suo calore e gli fecero contrarre di denti in bocca e trattenere il fiato.  
"Sei gelido" mormorò.  
"Sono morto da tre secoli." rispose il demone con una casualità disarmante.  
La testa di McCree gli urlò che ogni cosa in quella situazione era sbagliata. La sua vita era un treno in corsa e stava andando dritto laddove i binari erano tagliati. Invece che fermarsi gettò carbone sul fuoco spingendo il bacino in avanti, facendo scorrere la propria intimità tra l'anello gelido delle dita di Genji. Ansimò forte quando Genji lo schiacciò indietro puntandogli un avambraccio contro il petto, continuando a muovere la mano lentamente senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.  
Era terrificante. Nelle sue braccia all'apparenza esili si nascondeva una forza sovrumana. Ed era così bello. Per gli Dei, così bello...  
Il freddo non riusciva a spegnere la sua eccitazione. Gli faceva bruciare la pelle in un modo aguzzo, penetrante, ed ogni volta che il polso di Genji scattava lo faceva in quel suo modo speciale di muoversi. Veloce, poi lento... veloce, nuovamente lento.  
McCree si chiese da quanto tempo quel demone si nascondesse all'interno del bordello. Trovare le sue tracce era stato semplicissimo, quasi ridicolo. Era come se non si stesse nascondendo affatto.  
"Questa è una _Casa dell'Amore..._ ma è un concetto particolare, così umano" gli sussurrò il demone carezzandogli un orecchio con le zanne ricurve "Tu... sai che cos'è... l'amore?"  
Di tutte le domande, questa di certo era la più inaspettata. D'improvviso i gesti del demone gli sembrarono quasi innocenti, nonostante fosse chiaro che sapesse come muoversi per far suonare ogni sua corda nel modo giusto. Quel mostro divenne pericolosamente umano ai suoi occhi, con tutte le sue insicurezze e dubbi.  
L'affezzione non era prevista.  
Genji gli grattò il collo con le zanne fermando la propria mano e muovendo solo il pollice, torturandolo con piccoli movimenti concentrici.  
"E' amore, questo?"  
D'improvviso, quel demone statico e pericoloso gli sembrò una bambola preziosa. La sua faccia di porcellana divenne delicata, dipinta a mano con pazienza... era un artefatto raro da proteggere in una teca di vetro, per evitare che venisse insudiciato da altre mani.  
McCree tirò la cintura avvicinandosi di più al demone. La mano libera gliela posò sul cuore e, nonostante fosse il braccio che la strega gli aveva donato, riuscì a sentire sotto ai polpastrelli di metallo incantanto il battito del cuore dell'oni. _Genji..._ Ogni battito rendeva la luce sotto la sua pelle bianca un po' più intensa.  
"Quelli come te non provano amore?" chiese Jesse. La sua mano risalì dal petto di Genji carezzandogli il collo e poi premendo con più forza sulla sua mascella, delineandone i contorni. Non aveva neanche una ruga, la sua pelle non si increspava se premuta... pareva fatto di pasta di sale. Per qualche motivo la sua bellezza era quasi disturbante, gli creava una sensazione di disagio nello stomaco ogni volta che aveva la riconferma eclatante che quell'essere era tutto fuorchè umano.  
"Perchè?" ghignò Genji con il suo sorriso statico "Quelli come te ne provano, invece?"  
Provocatore. Jesse dovette far uno sforzo per ricordarsi che non era un semplice ragazzo da bordello, che non era niente...  
Piantò le dita contro la piccola protuberanza rossa alla base della sua mascella e lo spinse in basso.  
"Non per quelli come te..." confermò. Per un attimo Genji sembrò voler far resistenza... Jesse sentì che spingerlo in basso sarebbe stato impossibile contro la sua volontà e quando vi provò gli parve di dover spostar un macigno. Qualcosa attraversò gli occhi di Genji ma fu troppo rapido perchè Jesse potesse coglierne la vera emozione; un attimo dopo si rilassò e crollò in ginocchio di fronte al cacciatore.  
"Avresti potuto chiedere..." lo rimbeccò Genji stringendo con entrambe le mani l'orlo dei pantaloni del suo aguzzino. Aveva le unghie nere e le nocche rosse come se fossero scorticate, ma perfettamente intatte. Liberò l'erezione di Jesse e tornò a corteggiarla con le dita, prima di avvicinarvi le labbra... "Non avrei detto di no..."  
Ma Jesse schioccò la lingua per richiamarlo all'ordine e gli spinse la sua testa leggermente all'indietro, lasciandolo con la bocca aperta e la lingua rossa e biforcuta ancora a penzoloni tra le zanne.  
"Si può rischiare fino ad un certo punto... e di certo quelle tue zanne non le voglio vicino a me..." disse guardando Genji dall'alto in basso. Ora che era accucciato a terra sembrava ancor meno pericoloso... ma la prudenza non era mai troppa. Strinse il piccolo corno sulla mandibola di Genji e gli inclinò il viso leggermente.  
Lui si lasciò spostare come una bambola, ma i suoi occhi si volsero di lato per la prima volta. Non alzò lo sguardo su McCree quando lo sentì far scivolar la sua erezione attraverso la sua guancia, laddove la bocca gli si apriva in un piccolo cerchio privo di denti.  
McCree emise un ansito pieno, buttando fuori l'aria con soddisfazione. La pelle di Genji poteva anch'esser marmorea al tocco... ma il suo interno era caldo ed umido di quella saliva che sapeva saper d'inchiostro. Mosse il bacino in avanti sentendo la lingua del demone contrarsi al suo movimento senza però riuscir a liberarsi dalla pressione. Era così strano veder le labbra serrate di Genji e le sue zanne chiuse a pochi centimetri da dove invece si andava a spingere. Spariva all'interno della sua guancia dove non avrebbe potuto chiuder la bocca neanche volendo... ed era come giocare col fuoco.  
Si sentiva tale e quale a quei prestigiatori che infilano un braccio tra le fauci d'un leone, sapendo che non sarebbero stati morsi perchè la frusta, le vessazioni e le angherie avevano ormai ridotto il felino ad un gatto da compagnia. Aveva soggiogato il pericolo.  
Con entrambe le mani andò a stringergli le corte corna rosso sangue, bloccandogli la testa e tenendolo fermo mentre riprendeva a muoversi.  
Si spinse in avanti lentamente lasciando che il piacere gli scintillasse in ogni nervo, sentendo nuovamente la lingua di Genji sobbalzare sotto di lui.  
Il demone provò a scuotere la testa ma Jesse lo zittì con un sussurro, rimettendolo in posa.  
"Comportati bene..." gli disse "Non costringermi ad usare il tuo nome..."  
Genji ansimò e l'aria risalì dalla sua gola riempiendogli la bocca. Jesse avanzò, piano, fin quando il suo bacino non si incollò alla guancia del demone e fu completamente dento di lui. Pulsava di eccitazione... era tutto così proibito e allo stesso tempo così facile da ottenere!  
Rimase immobile per un lungo momento beandosi della propria soddisfazione. L'apertura nella guancia di Genji lo accoglieva alla perfezione, solo su un lato strusciava contro le zanne d'avorio serrate. Lentamente si ritirò indietro e poi si spinse di nuovo avanti, assicurandosi ancora una volta di riempir Genji quanto più possibile. Lui volse lo sguardo solo per un attimo, fugace, ma non incontrò altro che la pelle scura delle gambe e del bacino di McCree, incollati al lato del suo viso. L'orlo dei pantaloni gi strusciò sulla gola, poi sulla spalla, calando un po' di più via via che i movimenti di Jesse si facevano sempre più decisi.  
"Ah, dannazione, _Genji_..." anismò il cacciatore con il fiato spezzato "... _sei meraviglioso..."_  
Ogni spinta gli faceva correre un brivido attraverso la spina dorsale; era un susseguirsi di sensazioni così forti e contrastanti che a mala pena riusciva a sopportarle. Il freddo dell'aria quando quasi usciva da lui... il calore della sua bocca quando vi si spingeva di nuovo all'interno... gli spasmi umidi della sua lingua... e poi il gelo della pelle della sua guancia contro il proprio bacino, che gli faceva aggrovigliar lo stomaco dal piacere.  
Con una mano strattonò una delle sue corna, l'altra invece la fece scivolare sul suo viso ancorandogli due dita all'interno dell'altra guancia per tirarlo più vicino.  
Sentì la saliva d'inchiostro sui polpastrelli, poi con la propria spinta arrivò a toccar le nocche della mano e fu troppo. Si piegò su Genji premendo con forza il suo viso contro il proprio grembo, sentendo le gambe tremare per il piacere e l'estasi, e si liberò abbandonandosi ad un gemito lungo.  
Dal piano di sotto ancora giungevano musica e risate, come se il tempo si fosse fermato nascondendoli in un limbo inesistente.  
Il demone non si mosse, attenendo passivamente fin quando il cacciatore non lo spinse leggermente indietro, uscendo dalla sua guancia e liberandolo. Restò in ginocchio e si portò una mano alla mascella, aprendo la bocca e muovendola come per sgranchirla. Quando si voltò, Jesse vide che le tracce bianche del suo seme gli gocciolavano dalla guancia opposta, quella dove all'ultimo secondo si era aggrappato con le dita.  
Un altro brivido gli fece intirizzire la schiena... _era perverso._  
Genji si alzò in piedi e lo afferrò per l'orlo della camica, tirandolo più vicino per baciarlo. Di nuovo le sue zanne d'avorio fecero sollevare le labbra di McCree. Lui cercò di fermarlo... non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a riprender fiato! Ma soccombette rapidamente alla passione del bacio lasciando che stavolta fosse Genji ad esplorarlo, carezzandolo con la sua lingua rossa e biforcuta.  
Il demone lo spinse indietro, sul letto del bordello, e McCree affondò nel copriletto di seta cremisi. Stavolta era il suo turno di lasciarsi guidare fin a soddisfare le curiosità di Genji...  
"Perciò..." il demone si chinò su di lui gattonandogli in grembo, ancora la cintura gli penzolava al collo "E' così che funzionate?" si abbassò leccandogli maliziosamente il collo, soffermandosi sul pomo d'Adamo fin quando non lo fece deglutire "Questo è amore, per te?"  
McCree si lasciò sfuggire una risata, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Darlin'... non sono la persona più adatta a spiegarti cos'è l'amore."  
Sopratutto se considerava che alla fine di quella nottata avrebbe comunque dovuto piantargli un proiettile nel cuore per consegnare il suo corpo alla Strega. Non poteva sfuggire ai suoi doveri... non se voleva evitare che lei si riprendesse i doni che gli aveva concesso.  
"Sai..." Genji si sdraiò su di lui in un modo terribilmente intimo. Gli intrecciò una mano tra i capelli, carezzandoli appena, e Jesse si sentì più a disagio di quanto non avrebbe dovuto. Era uno che dopo il sesso adorava le coccole... ma non da lui. Non da colui che avrebbe dovuto uccidere! Eppure non lo scacciò e rimase sdraiato dolcemente nell'abbraccio del demone che gli aveva volutamente regalato la propria anima ed adesso parlava di amore...  
"...Mio fratello è stato innamorato" continuò a raccontare Genji, sovrappensiero "Di un umano... ed era davvero felice con lui."  
Le dita di Genji si arricciarono attorno ad una ciocca dei capelli scuri di Jesse, arrotolandola distrattamente "Ma quell'uomo _lo uccise_ per ottenere la benedizione della Strega... era un cacciatore, sai? Proprio come te..."  
"Non direi che era proprio come me, visto che ancora sei vivo" rise Jesse.  
Genji gli restituì il sorriso, il volto posato sul suo petto.  
"Beh, ma quell'uomo stava morendo...piano, lentamente, in agonia, poichè il suo braccio era stato maledetto. Credi che sia stato un buon baratto?"  
McCree spalancò gli occhi, fulminato dalla realizzazione... ma Genji fu più rapido. La mano che gli teneva tra i capelli improvvisamente li afferrò stretti alla radice, strattonandoli. Il demone pesava una tonnellata adesso, anche divincolandosi Jesse rimase intrappolato sotto di lui ed il suo abbraccio si trasformò in una tagliola.  
Lo stava tenendo fermo... come quando lui l'aveva afferrato per le corna ed usato. Le sue pupille erano ancora capocchie di spilli rosso sangue e la sua bocca innaturale era sempre piegata in un sorriso. Prima che potesse gridare il nome di Genji per fermarlo, lui gli riempì la bocca con la seta delle lenzuola, spingendogliela a forza nella gola, grattandogliela contro l'interno delle guance.  
"Ssssh... comportati bene..." gli sussurrò Genji chinandosi sulle sue labbra, facendogli il verso. "Ti ho cercato per anni, _Jesse McCree_."  
Jesse provò a gridare senza successo. Il nome di Genji gli restava incastrato in gola e la sua pistola era nella fondina, rimasta a terra con i pantaloni.  
"L'hai usato. L'hai tradito. Quando capì che l'avresti ucciso, _Hanzo_ cercò di rimprendersi il cuore che gli apparteneva... " Genji gli premette una mano sul petto e le sue dita si sovrapposero perfettamente alle cinque cicatrici che gli contornavano il cuore "Gli avevi promesso che il tuo cuore sarebbe stato suo e che lo sarebbe stato per sempre..."  
Le sue unghie erano nere, il suo sorriso rosso come il sangue.  
"Adesso io me lo riprendo... questo è l'amore, Jesse McCree"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  『  
>  **Q**  
>    
>  uesta cosa la volevo scrivere e postare per Halloween, BOI se sono in ritardo ahah   
>    
>  In ogni caso le skin di Halloween Terror sono sexone un monte, perciò beccatevi sta roba fuori stagione.  
> Sorry not sorry』


End file.
